


To Smooth the Ice, or Add Another Hue Unto the Rainbow

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [54]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Hot Springs Sex, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Shotgun Wedding, Snowed In, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: Thor has finally been allowed to hunt alone. His prey is wily, and before he catches it he is injured and soon the infection has him nearly mad with fever... but not so mad he does not remember a secret path to somewhere cold. He knew he would find comfort. He did not think he would find love.If you feel like some smut without the mpreg, you can read through the asterisks at the end of chapter 3, though you'll have to take it on faith that they get their happy ever after. (They do.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOTD- Demeter Mojito
> 
> Enjoy!

Children forget things.

In the passing of years, so much is lost to them that would never be forgotten, were they older. Even a thing of dizzying significance, a thing like a fissure in a rock that leads to another world, even this may be forgotten. And yet perhaps the memory is not lost but misplaced, for sometimes, only sometimes, it is found right when it is needed most.

That was how it happened for Thor, anyway.

 

He had pursued the creature for days. It was wily, far more intelligent than most of its kind, and each time he had it in his sights it slipped away. It had been five days now since it had entered the mountains, three since the terrain had grown too difficult for his horse. And still it ran, and still he followed. It had become a matter of principle for the young prince. It was his first solo hunt and he would not return to Gladsheim without his prey.

That was what he promised himself, and he held to it until the night he got a cut on his arm as he scrambled up a craggy face of rock. It was such a little thing, but he woke the next morning to find it swollen, inflamed.

He had abandoned his bag - with food, water, and healing stones - two days before. He was young and strong and could go for weeks without sustenance if he put his mind to it, but he could not will his way out of a fever.

It grew worse over the course of the day until by nightfall he was raving, delirious and desperate to find a way to cool the fire burning in his veins.

And that was when he remembered playing here as a child. There was a road hereabouts, one that led to the summer palace, high above the heat of Asgard's vast and fertile plains. He remembered stopping for his parents to stretch their legs, and he had played at being an explorer. And then he had found the gap and it was no longer play.

He remembered now. Through that unassuming little gap, there was cold.

 

The way was hard now; his body had grown tall and broad, his muscles thick. Yet there was nothing else for it but to force his way through, ignoring the pain as his skin scraped through the tightest parts. There was snow at the end and he collapsed into it.

He woke to find he was not alone. There was a figure near him, kneeling, facing away.

"Hello?" he said. Oh, his throat was so dry.

The figure turned. "Hello," he said. He wore a great hood which obscured most of his face but Thor could see a sardonic twist to his blue lips.

"You're a Jotun," Thor said.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid there's no bonus points for stating the obvious."

"I did not know I was in Jotunheim," Thor explained.

His words were met with raised eyebrows. "Where did you think you were?"

"I did not know."

"So you didn't know that you were _not_ in Jotunheim, either."

Thor blinked. He could tell that the words made sense, but they were twisty, just out of reach for his delirious brain.

"It's not that difficult a concept. Or must I explain the double negative?"

Thor attempted to draw himself up. "I have a fever," he bit out.

"Well, obviously. You lit up the night."

That made no sense, he was sure. This time it wasn't him. "You can see heat?"

The Jotun frowned. "Of course."

Thor couldn't help being intrigued. "What's it look like?"

"Like? It's heat," came the puzzled, puzzling answer. "Are there other colors can't you see?"

"I can see all of them," Thor said.

It got him a snort. "Obviously not."

A bolt of pain shot through his arm, reminding him that while the snow might help his fever it would do nothing to the infection spreading up towards his shoulder. "Have you any healing stones? My arm is infected."

"I was in the middle of getting one from my bag when you interrupted me," said the Jotun.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Thor said.

"You can show it by letting me finish."

"Of course."

The Jotun turned away and when he turned back it was to crumble a stone all over Thor's arm. The heat and pain and tight swollen skin began to ease and he suddenly felt his exhaustion. "Thank you," he murmured as consciousness slipped away.

The Jotun's voice came to him when he was already half in dream. "You needn't thank me. I'd hardly be welcomed home with poisoned meat, after all."

 

He woke to find that he had not been butchered. His cape was over his face and his body was being dragged on some kind of sled. He was too tall for it and his heels dragged in the snow. The heavy wool over his face made it difficult to breathe and he shoved it away.

"It's cold!" he said, gasping in shock.

"It's Jotunheim," came the bored answer.

"It wasn't this cold before!"

"It was. Your fever is easing. I covered you up for a reason. Put it back before your nose freezes off, a stone won't mend that and you look strange enough as you are."

Thor didn't do as he was told. Despite the shocking cold, the night was beautiful. To his right, the sky was more perfectly clear than he had ever dreamed. He'd heard people describe the stars being like diamonds but he'd always assumed they were exaggerating. These stars were like diamonds. And to his left there were _lights_ , green and red, and they twisted and danced and from them he heard traces of unworldly music. And the air... it smelled as crisp and sharp as it felt. As crisp and sharp as -

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Put your cape back on and I'll tell you. If you don't mind the thought of losing your nose at least show a little mercy to those who have to look at you."

That time he did as he was told. He had no doubt that the people would adore him just as much were he to return home noseless. There was no need to test the theory.

"I'm covered up," he said.

"Good. My name is Loki."

Thor's eyes flew open to stare at nothing. "I know that name," he said carefully.

He received only an amused _mmm?_ in answer.

"I have heard it before, in relations of the royal family."

"What have you heard?"

"That the prince..." he trailed off.

"That the prince is a seidrmakr? A runt, a shame to his family?" Loki spoke lightly, but Thor could feel his fury crackle in the frozen air.

"All those things," Thor admitted. "But I have likewise heard that he is known for his cruelty among a cruel people, and this you do not seem to be."

The sled came to a stop. "Do not doubt me," Loki warned.

"You saved me when there was no need. Is that the action of one renowned for cruelty?"

"I told you before. You were lighting up the whole night and ruining my view of the aurora."

"But you have eased my fever and have not abandoned me."

"You glow too brightly," Loki said irritably. "It was easiest to get you out of the way."

With a lurch, they began to move again. Thor decided not to point out that killing him would have gotten him out of the way more easily than loading his unconscious form onto a sled and dragging him off somewhere. "Thank you," he said.

Loki snorted. "Go back to sleep. You are not yet well."

"I am not tired."

"Yes, you are."

And suddenly, Thor was.

 

He woke to find himself in the middle of a pile of furs. The room was warm and dark. "Loki?" he said. There was no reply. He extricated himself from the furs and stood up, stretching his hands before him as he took tentative steps. With the fourth one he found a wall and followed along it. It wasn't straight, he realized quickly; there was a distinct inward curve that suggested the room was a circle. He followed it, searching for a door, until he was quite sure he'd gone all the way around at least twice. And yet he was here, which meant he had to have _gotten_ here, which meant there had to be a way out. He hushed the voices in his head, the ones that whispered _he is a seidrmakr_ and _he is cruel._ He made for what he guessed was the center of the room, shuffling his feet before him to feel for a staircase or trapdoor.

"You really weren't lying about not being able to see, were you?" came an amused voice from behind him.

He whirled. "Not in the dark, of course not."

"Dark." Loki's voice was soft when he said it, and even softer when he continued, now so close to Thor. "To me, it is anything but. To me, you glow like a flame."

"If you could produce an actual flame, I would be indebted."

There was a low laugh and a pair of torches on the wall (which he was quite sure had not been there during his inspection) sprang into life, and for the first time he got to see his rescuer. It was strange to think of the man before him as a runt, for he was very nearly Thor's own height, and though he was more slimly built than Thor, so were most Aesir. And his face... his skin was of a clear and lovely blue from which burned crimson eyes. His face bore faint raised lines, and with a jolt Thor realized the pattern was the same one he had seen on the Casket in his father's treasure room.

"You really are..." Thor breathed.

Loki laughed. "Of course I am. Who would lie about such a thing?"

"Are we near the castle?"

"My father's castle, you mean? Far from it. The others do not roam so far, which is how I alone found this spring and built myself an escape."

"A spring?"

"It is downstairs. Come, I will show you. Even after the stone, your arm must ache."

Thor followed Loki to the stairs – which were set to one side of the open room, he found – and down, more lights springing up about them as they went. This floor had a table and chairs and a set of empty shelves. There was the door through which he had been brought in, and there also was another set of stairs, these hewn from rock. Down they went into a high cavern. In the center stood a steaming pool of water, the same shade of green as the aurora they had left behind.

Loki began to strip efficiently, furs falling to the ground and revealing a lithe figure, slim where it should be, rounded where it should be...

Loki turned to face Thor. _Ooo._ Thick where it should be, too. "Aren't you getting in? I assure you, the temperature is perfect. You will feel better for it."

Thor's hands seemed to remove his garments of their own volition, for his mind was imprisoned in his eyes. "I am."

Loki snorted. "You go about it strangely. You have just put that lacing into the most thorough knot." He spoke abruptly, even as his clever fingers began to pick loose the tangle.

When Loki got it free he stepped into the water. Thor tossed away his tunic and followed. It was perfect, just as Loki had promised, and he groaned with pleasure. "I am surprised you find this sort of heat to be enjoyable," he said.

Loki turned to him. The steam was already putting a curl to his long dark hair, coaxing it into wanton locks that tumbled about his face. "We all most crave what we lack," he said. He moved closer. So close he had only to breathe his words. "Tell me, Thor. What is it you desire?"

Thor's answer was not in words. Loki met his demanding kiss with matching fervor, his quicksilver tongue sliding between Thor's lips and finishing the task the sight of his body had begun. One cool hand came up to rest against his chest, the curve of muscle cupped in his palm, while the other rested against his bicep. Thor's own arms wrapped around Loki's waist, sliding easily over his wet skin to take hold of his ass and pull him close enough to grind their hips together, the feel of Loki's cock against his own making him almost dizzy.

Loki's voice echoed in his spinning head. _Tell me, Thor_...

"I never told you my name," Thor realized.

"You did not need to," Loki told him. "Who else could you be?"

Again, Thor answered with a kiss. It was proving an enjoyable technique as well as a useful one, especially with how Loki responded so deliciously. Thor let go of Loki's firm rear with reluctance, but there was simply too much for his hands to explore to limit himself to one part, however perfect it might be.

Loki leaned back slightly when he realized where Thor's hands were trying to go. He moaned softly when Thor brushed his palms over his tight dusky nipples, drawing small circles and letting them grow taut before taking them between his fingers and rolling them.

"Fuck, Thor, I need more than that."

Thor laughed, the sound echoing dark and rich through the stone chamber. He slipped one hand down Loki's belly, the skin hairless and smooth until he reached Loki's cock. He grasped it without preamble, laughing again at the gasp elicited by his firm grip.

He stroked it lazily, smirking into Loki's lidded eyes as Loki began thrusting into his hand. The other wandered down, cupping his palm against the head of Loki's cock just long enough to make him whine before continuing lower.

There was a dense patch of hair at the base, continuing back between his legs and Thor followed it, meaning to test the heft of Loki's sack, only to find something entirely unexpected instead.

Loki's manner changed completely as he slapped Thor's hand away. "That's not for you," he hissed.

"I'm sorry. I did not know-"

"Well now you do. And now you know to leave it alone."

"But-"

"I _said_ it's not for you." Loki whirled him around and shoved him forwards, bent over the side of the pool. One hand was on Thor's lower back while the other roamed lower, fingers dipping into Thor's cleft and teasing so deliciously at his opening that Thor's heart missed a beat. "Do you like it when people simply go poking about at your holes?"

"People, no. But you, yes. Norns, Loki, keep going."

"Ah. So I needn't hold you down," Loki said. It was so easy to picture the sharp smile upon his face.

"You couldn't, anyway."

Loki leaned forwards to nip at his ear and he... _oh_ , there was no way that was just water, easing the way for his finger to glide inside like that, and Thor was reminded again that Loki was no ordinary lover. He'd never been with a seidrmakr before and it was already quite clear that once would not be enough. He felt cool and slick as he slid in and went straight to a spot that had Thor gasping. "I could and I can. And easily, as you see. All I need do is this," Loki said, pressing harder, "and you are helpless."

While Thor hated to admit to any weakness, this one did seem particularly unlikely to be used against him on the battlefield, and he could hardly deny it between the pleading moans that were escaping his throat.

Loki prepared him with slender, deft fingers which slid in as easily as the water which swirled about them, its warmth a stark contrast to Loki's cool skin. He twisted and scissored mercilessly, coaxing Thor into readiness.

Despite the careful preparation it was still so tight, his ring stretching just short of painfully, and Loki wasn't even halfway in before Thor felt _full_ , fuller than he had known he could. Loki's hand was still on his back, holding him in place. It felt submissive, a thing he could never have allowed at home, but here he was free to indulge in the novelty. He needed Loki to pause, to give him a moment to adjust... "Please. Don't stop," he groaned.

Loki's laughter was sharp and echoed against the stones, and he kept pushing in. "I know those were not your thoughts," he whispered. The fingers splayed across his waist slid side to side, soothing and caressing as he panted under the strain.

By the time Loki was fully seated Thor was squirming, his body trying to get away though he did not want to.

"Do you need a moment before I continue?" Loki asked conversationally.

"Yes," Thor said.

"Shall I give it to you?"

"No."

Loki leaned forwards to lick a long stripe up his spine. "Oh, Thor. You are _delicious_ ," he said, and at last his voice shook.

He began with maddening slowness, and though Thor knew he was still too tight to take it any other way, the lazy drags in and out left him gasping into his arms. After a few thrusts Loki pulled out completely and reached down to feel Thor's opening.

"Still resisting," he murmured and then again there was the thick head, demanding entrance, bullying its way inside.

Loki repeated it twice more, pulling out, testing, and thrusting back inside.

"What purpose does this serve?" Thor finally demanded.

"Why, to remind you that I can, and that you let me," Loki said.

Despite his answer, though (or perhaps he was waiting for Thor to ask), he did not do it again. Instead he finally took Thor's hips in his hands and gave Thor what he needed, fucking him in harsh slamming strokes that drove him against the edge of the pool with each thrust.

The tension coiling inside him grew tighter, tighter, until he could no longer resist it. He had been standing with his arms folded beneath his head, taking the brunt each time he was shoved forwards, and now he peeled one away to reach for his cock.

"Mmm, I don't think so," Loki tutted, slapping it away. "You will come when I say you may."

He was so close, barely a hair's-breadth away, and if he thought that the fullness had been hard to bear at first it was as nothing to this. "Please," he moaned. "Please, please let me come."

Loki shifted, draping himself over Thor's back. It shortened his thrusts, making them sharper and faster and the change in angle meant he was hitting _right_ there with each one. "I love to hear you beg, Thor. The more you beg, the longer I will make you wait, for how can I relinquish such a thing so easily?"

"Please, Loki, I can't."

"You can and you will, and do you know why?"

Thor shook his head _no_ , only then realizing that his arms had become wet with sweat.

"Because you want to. I did not lay so much as a finger to stop you, yet you did as I said. I would wager that you have never tasted this sort of pleasure before, where you are the one who does the begging." Loki's words came roughly, bitten out with each harsh drive deeper into Thor's body, fast and sharp and then Loki went stiff and gasped, "Now," as the first burst of heat began to fill him.

Thor barely had his cock in hand before he was coming too, his balls jerking almost painfully as he spilled into the water with a hoarse cry. His vision filled with stars that were set whirling with each pulse that shuddered through him, spurred on by the sensation of Loki's own spend shooting so far inside.

It seemed to last forever, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his body, Loki's low growls filling his ears. When it subsided, Loki remained where he was, sprawled across Thor's back, as his cock slowly softened. He did not move until it slipped free.

"Should I get out?" Thor asked when he felt himself beginning to leak.

"I already have to clean the water of what you left in it. And these are healing waters, it will do your arm good to soak. Come, there is a bench."

Loki sat down where a moment before Thor was certain there had been no seat. He sat down next to him and took his hand. Loki rolled his eyes but did not pull away.

"That was not what I expected," Thor admitted.

"Good."

"Do you still think I look strange?" Thor asked, giving him a lazy smile.

"You've grown on me," Loki said grudgingly.

"Have you become fond?"

"It's not necessarily a compliment. Fungi grow on people, too, you know."

"Ah. You _have_  become fond," Thor said fondly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOTD- BPAL Cathode
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

"We called a blizzard last night," Loki told him when he woke. The torches were burning low, putting off just enough of their warm glow to see Loki's face when he rolled over.

"What?" Thor mumbled. He rubbed at his eyes as though clearing their fog might likewise clear his mind.

"We called a blizzard. I knew we had brought a snowfall, but I was rather too distracted at the time to gauge its size."

Thor thought on it. It was true that he had storm-blood in his veins, but it was something that he felt _waiting_ for him, just as he knew Mjolnir waited. His childhood tempers had brought a smattering of rain, but that was all. And now together they had called a blizzard. "I want to see," he said, shoving at the furs above him.

Loki's laughter trailed behind him, bright and glittering as the train upon one of his mother's gowns. "There are no windows, Thor," he pointed out.

"But there is a door." Thor ran down the stairs to go outside, but when he swung the door open he found before him a solid wall of snow.

"I told you it was a blizzard," Loki said from the stairs. "Now close the door, you're letting all the heat out."

Thor turned to him. "You seem remarkably unfazed by the fact that we're trapped."

Loki went over to the kitchen area (was it that large last night? Thor had thought it quite small, but now there was a bursting pantry and a fireplace and an enviable set of knives) and began to rummage through the shelves. "I had planned on remaining here a few months, and as you hadn't expected me to find you when I did, I can only assume your plan was to die out upon the ice wastes. I see little reason why either of us should mind being trapped."

"I had no plans to die."

"Few do, and yet from watching them one would not know it. But my point remains that you will return home far sooner than you would have without me." Loki put a fingertip to the kindling and the fire sprang to life. "Fill that pot with snow, would you? I'll fix breakfast."

Breakfast turned out to be a pale paste notable far more for its gritty texture than for what passed for flavor. "What is this?" he asked politely.

"Porridge."

"Oh. It's very different from the porridge I'm used to."

Loki's voice was dry as he answered. "Yes, well, this is made from bone."

Thor's spoon clattered into his bowl. "Bone?" he echoed. He knew that the kitchens put bones in soup for flavor, and that some of their foods had marrow, so eating them ground really _oughtn't_ disgust him-

"We used to trade for grain," Loki said pointedly. "I was a child when our stores ran out."

"I'm sorry," Thor told him, feeling vaguely embarrassed. "It surprised me, is all." He picked up the spoon and took another mouthful.

"When I return home, my father will be angry I did not kill you," Loki said.

"You intend to tell him?"

Loki shrugged. "Asgard is not the only realm with a watcher. It depends on whether or not he holds his tongue."

"Why didn't you? Kill me, I mean. It would have been easy enough when I was mad with fever."

"I am not so ruled by my temper that I cannot see possibility when it presents itself."

"So I am _possibility_? For what?"

"The grain trade, for a start."

"I have no power over that," Thor admitted.

"Not now, you don't. Your father will not rule forever."

"So you saved me with an eye towards future diplomacy."

"Both eyes, actually, but yes."

Thor wanted to ask, _what about last night?_ He didn't. Nor did he have to, it turned out.

"Saving you... that was for Jotunheim. The rest was for me."

"Saying that you fucked me in the interests of diplomacy would hardly be diplomatic."

Loki snorted. "Did you not see the results of the storm? That's hardly something summoned by _duty._ "

"No, I suppose you're right." Placated, Thor finished his breakfast and hoped lunch would be better.

"How does your arm feel this morning?"

Thor tested it, moving it this way and that to stretch the skin, rolling the joints. "A little tight, but nothing to complain about. I am sure it will ease with use."

"Just as I am sure that more time in the spring would do it good."

Loki rose and crossed to the stone steps without looking back to see if Thor followed. 

They began more slowly this time, bantering and flirting until Thor couldn't wait another second and wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders as he tilted his head down.

Loki shrugged them off. "We're in here to heal your arm. It needs to be beneath the water."

"Oh. I thought that was an excuse to..."

"To get close? I am not shy about expressing my desires, Thor. Nor do I find this pool more comfortable than my bed."

"Then why are we here?"

"As I said, to heal your arm. I want that stiffness gone when we return above."

"But might we enjoy this time, as well?"

"Of course. Just keep that submerged."

Thor was happy enough to do as he was told; most of Loki's body was submerged, too, and Thor hadn't gotten nearly enough time exploring it last night.

Touching led to kissing which led to clinging arms and one ridiculously long leg curling about his hip. Thor cupped his hands under Loki's ass, taking the little weight not supported by the water and pulling him closer. Their mouths clashed as the kissed frantically. Thor rocked his hips, just once, rubbing them together.

"Do that again," Loki ordered.

Thor laughed. "I thought we were here to heal my arm?"

"How does it feel?"

"Much better," Thor answered, surprised to discover it.

"Good," Loki snapped. He extricated himself from Thor's grasp and climbed out of the water. He crawled around the edge of the pool, slinking on hands and knees, the perfect predator. He stopped behind Thor and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Catch me," he ordered, and the room was pitched into blackness. Thor whirled and reached out, but he was already gone.

Thor moved cautiously about the room, his eyes straining into the dark. He tried to remember what he had read of those who were injured in battle and recovered to find themselves robbed of a sense. _The remaining senses grow, if not stronger, then more sharp._ What his eyes could not tell him, his ears and skin would reveal. Perhaps even his nose, for Loki's hair held faint traces of woodsmoke. He could catch Loki, as long as he paid attention.

He moved cautiously, giving a wide berth to the wet area about the pool and reaching out into it. Loki couldn't move much more quickly in here than Thor, not without the sound of feet slapping against stone. He had already made one full circle and was beginning another, when-

 _There_ , a breath, the softest brush of air across his leg. Loki was kneeling out of reach. Thor snatched for him but he fell back into the pool with a laugh and Thor's fingers barely skimmed his foot before he was lost to the water. He was still laughing when he climbed out the other side. Thor moved as fast as he could, but before he was halfway around the laughter grew distorted and then disappeared.

Thor followed him up the stairs. This game bore none of the annoyance he would have expected; instead he found the hunt rousing his blood just as surely now as when he rode with his warriors after other prey. More, perhaps, for where at the end of those hunts there was rich, delectable flesh into which he could sink his teeth, soon he would have something far more delicious than meat.

He paused at the top of the stairs, holding his breath so that it would not block even the faintest of sounds.

There was a crash at one side of the room. Thor nearly fell for it, but he paused first to listen and was just able to catch the sound of hurried footfalls barely an arm's reach away. He lunged, missed, and took off after them.

They were perhaps a third of the way up the stairs when Thor's fingers wrapped around Loki's ankle and brought him down. Thor caught hold of him and flipped him onto his back, long legs stretching down the steps. Spread wide with Thor between them. Sleek and cool beneath Thor's hands.

Thor lowered his head to work his way up, beginning at one coltish knee and lavishing his attention on the soft skin of Loki's inner thigh, kissing and licking and nibbling and while he made himself go slowly it was not half so slowly as he meant.

"Hurry _up_ ," Loki complained, struggling beneath him. The torches flared back to life as he spoke.

Thor reached up to splay his hand across Loki's belly, holding him still. "Patience," he growled.

"Irksome," Loki said.

"Retribution."

Loki made a huff of protest and leaned his head back on the stairs.

Thor crawled up higher, his knees resting on the step just below Loki's ass, one hand beside his shoulder and the other exploring Loki's body, seeking out every secret sensitive part. He found them in the soft skin at the crook of his elbow, the hollow of his collarbone, the arch of his hipbone. Not until he had Loki quivering did he lower his head to nibble at the lobe of Loki's ear and dip his hips, rubbing their cocks together until Loki was writhing beneath him.

He rose up so that they were touching only at his knees and wrists. "You remember those things you said to me last night, about how I had never been the one forced to beg?" he breathed.

Loki nodded, looking up at him with glassy eyes.

"You were right, and shall I tell you why you were right? Because you saw in me what you know in yourself. And now it is your turn to see what it is to plead helplessly, to let go and allow things you could never allow from one beneath you, to learn what it is to give in and _accept._ "

Loki made a wordless pleading sound and thrust his hips up, seeking more stimulation than Thor was allowing him. Thor pushed him down and held him in place as he worked his way from his lips to the pulse thudding in his throat, on to linger over taut violet nipples, laughing softly at Loki's growl of impatience.

"The more you are irritated with my pace, the more leisurely it will become," he warned.

Loki made no reply, which Thor took to mean he was doing his best. It earned him a kiss right over his breastbone and Thor moved down another step. One more and he would be there, and despite his teasing he was sure he wanted it nearly as much as Loki did.

Loki gave a hiss of pleasure as Thor took him into his mouth. Cool fingers tangled into his hair, holding his head in place as Loki began to thrust. He had no intention of allowing him to come so easily, but he accepted it for now. The closer Loki was when Thor pulled away, the more fun it would be. He imagined Loki beneath him, writhing, begging... a trace of salt smeared across his tongue as Loki moaned.

Thor sucked in long, even pulls, perfectly matching Loki's thrusts. "Yes, Thor, that's good... oh, suck just a little harder for me, that's right," Loki panted.

Loki was getting close, his motions becoming jerky and uncoordinated. He thrust up hard, the head of his cock shoving straight into Thor's throat, and Thor pulled away, coughing.

"You could apologize," he said when he was able to speak.

"It wasn't intentional. Purely autonomic. Anyway, how was I to know you're unable to do something so simple?"

"If that's your idea of simple, I want a demonstration."

"Very well. _After_ I am done."

"I will hold you to that."

He lowered his head and continued, his motions now more cautious, determined to set Loki to begging before he was allowed release. He licked down the thick vein that darkened the underside of Loki's cock, teasing down, down... and stopping short. Loki had said that wasn't for him, and while it was thrilling to overwhelm him the way he had overwhelmed Thor, he was hesitant to continue after yesterday's prohibition.

"Yes. Keep going," Loki whispered. "Thor, please."

Thor pressed his own warm lips to these cool ones, plump and open, before he let himself kiss his way to the slippery opening. Loki's breath was low and shuddering and he seemed unable to still his legs, shifting constantly beneath him.

"Thor, Thor," he gasped, and Thor licked his way inside. Loki gave a cry and wrapped those coltish legs about Thor's back and his hips were again working helplessly as Thor plundered his depths. He tasted like the snowfall that Loki melted for their water, fresh and bright. He wanted more.

With a growl, Thor caught Loki's thighs in his hands and raised them farther up and apart. It let him lick deeper, chasing Loki's incoherent cries as he slid his tongue in, twisting and caressing the slick walls.

A sound caught his attention and he opened his eyes. Loki had wrapped a hand around his cock and was fisting it in time with the thrusts of Thor's tongue. Looking beyond that he found Loki's eyes half-shut, his face tense and determined. He was biting his lip and _whimpering_ , and that was what did it.

"Come for me, Loki," he murmured without moving away. "You're so close, and so lovely. You can do it for me, just let go."

Loki made a desperate, strangled noise at his words and stroked faster. Thor slid his tongue back in, as deep as he could, savoring how Loki clenched and trembled against him.

His face when his climax took him was a work of art, glassy eyes fixed on Thor's as he keened and gasped his way through it. His proud cock was no less beautiful; Thor was so close he could see each burst of spend as it pulsed through before spattering across his belly. Thor did not cease his ministrations until he felt Loki's body shuddering into stillness.

Thor eased his legs down to something resembling comfortable and laid a kiss on his soft inner thigh. "That was exquisite," he said.

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOTD- BPAL War
> 
> Enjoy!

"Let's play a game," Loki suggested.

There was no way of knowing how long they had been snowed in, but based on how often they had slept, Thor guessed it was about ten days. Not that he minded; there was food and there was sex, and there was hide-and-seek which led to sex, and the bed was comfortable and the company, though not what could be called exactly  _congenial_ , was distinctly enjoyable.

"The torches are still lit," Thor observed.

"A different game. One where we can both see."

"What is it?"

"One of my own invention. I call it _let's see how long Thor can stay dressed_."

"But I'm not-"

But then he was.

"How long do I have to keep them on in order to win?" Thor asked.

"This isn't really so much a win-or-lose game. You might think of it as an endurance challenge, if you prefer."

"And the prize for succeeding at this challenge?"

Loki stood up and stalked around the table, placing one foot directly before the other. It made his legs look even longer and his hips intoxicatingly lush. He moved without any sound but for the slither of skin upon skin and then he was standing behind Thor, leaning forwards to whisper into his ear. "Oh, I think you know."

Thor turned and met his eyes. What had first reminded him of blood now put him in mind of precious rubies, glinting in the firelight, and he smiled into them as he pulled Loki close for a kiss. He was already getting hard just at the thought of it, the only thing they had not done together. They had had hands and mouths and cocks everywhere else, and now he was promised the forbidden, if only he could hold out for it.

"I love how much you want me, Thor," Loki moaned softly. "And you fuck so gloriously... oh, I can barely wait for this myself. You will feel so thick inside, filling me up perfectly. While you are still asleep I bring myself to the memory of your tongue and thoughts of how it will be with your cock. Do my imaginings spill into your dreams? I hear you cry out my name in your sleep. Do you ever dream of thrusting into tight virgin heat? For I-"

"Virgin?" Thor interrupted. "Don't tell me you have been saving yourself in expectation of rescuing a wanderer."

"Saving myself," Loki scoffed. "I am not a coin to set aside for leaner days. I have been waiting for one who will make it worth my while."

"But why, then-"

Loki pressed a finger to his lips. "Hush. If you cannot speak as I wish, remain silent and let me play for both of us."

Thor relented. Loki was a slippery creature, more likely to share truths when not approached directly. He would pursue the matter when Loki was not on his guard. He curled his hand around Loki's waist as he answered. "I do dream of that. I think of how soft and wet you will be for me, easier to enter, welcoming. I dream of you beneath me, your hair spilling over the pillow as I spill into you. I dream of bending you over the table and taking what I want with no word or ceremony. I dream of pinning you against a wall and holding you only by your legs draped over my arms as I thrust inside."

Loki's eyes were darkening, and when he spoke his answer was breathy. "Yes... oh, Thor, you will make me scream..."

Thor reached around, taking a firm hold of Loki's ass as he stood. Loki wrapped his arms and legs around him, moaning softly as he lowered his head to nuzzle at Thor's throat. He made no protest when Thor carried him up the stairs. He laid Loki on the bed and drew back to kiss an achingly slow path downward.

Loki twisted wantonly beneath his attentions, a whimper escaping him at the first touch of Thor's tongue.

Thor gave a low chuckle. "Now tell me. Have I won this challenge?"

"You have. Do it, Thor, I want you to," Loki whispered. His voice was just at that smooth, even pitch that rendered Thor frantic with desire.

"You're sure you're sober?" Thor asked, though he was already reaching for his belt.

"You've been here two weeks. Have you seen anything that could make me _not_ sober?" Loki punctuated his question with a sensuous twist of his body.

"And you're not in heat or anything?"

Loki sat up. "Not in _what_?" he demanded.

"Like a mating heat or something. I don't know."

"What do you think I am, Thor?"

"A Jotun! But I don't know anything about jotun reproduction."

"Yes, I am a Jotun, and furthermore I am the Jotun who is about to kill you if you don't get on with it."

Somehow a thought managed to clarify itself in the middle of his haze of lust. "Why wait for this but nothing else?"

"Oh, strategy," Loki answered vaguely.

Thor knew perfectly well that it was the sort of matter he ought to pursue, but as he also saw, perfectly well, how Loki was shifting his tempting body atop the messy sheets he really didn't think he could manage any more conversation. He had assured himself that Loki truly wanted this, and any other concerns were as nothing to that. He pulled off his tunic and stepped free of the breeches that pooled at his ankles. Loki reached for him and Thor didn't even remember getting into the bed.

He gave hours to Loki's body, bringing every nerve to full and trembling life. With his hands, he used nimble fingertips and weapon-rough palms, the fine-coarse hairs on the backs when he touched lightly and the smooth soft skin beneath. With his tongue he used sharp points and softer prodding, the velvet flat of the top and the silkiness below. He nibbled everywhere he could catch with his teeth, and he kissed... oh, his kisses started soft before turning eager, then demanding, and then desperate. His cock ached from long denial and Loki was half-sobbing beneath him before he lowered his hips between Loki's wide-spread legs.

Loki arched up towards him as if by instinct and Thor reached between them, bringing his cock into place where all those lovely delicate folds had swollen up plump and wet. Thor dragged the thick head up and down through Loki's slit until Loki was writhing helplessly beneath him. He kept his eyes on Loki's face as he began to press in.

"Ah! Oh, Thor, that's... oh, it feels so thick. Don't stop, don't st- ah!"

"Mmmm. You like that, do you?"

"It's different. I didn't think it would feel so different."

It felt different to Thor, too, though far less than to Loki, he imagined. Easier to enter, without the tight-squeezed ring that felt like ecstasy to slide through, but tighter along his shaft once he was inside, all sweet fluttering muscles caressing every inch. When he was fully in he paused, gazing down at Loki who stared back in something like awe. Thor had never been someone's first before, and he was vaguely surprised to discover that it appealed more to his sense of honor than to his vanity.

"I want this to be good for you," Thor murmured as he eased slowly back, eyes drinking in the thousand shades of wonder that passed over Loki's face.

"Yes..." Loki breathed.

Thor leaned down to claim his lips as he pressed in, drinking Loki's soft cries like the sweetest wine. They continued kissing, messy kisses, constantly broken by gasps and moans as Thor carefully rocked his hips, the glide in and out so smooth and Loki so hot inside. Loki moved beneath him, sinuous body writhing endlessly, fluidly, his arms coming up to wrap around Thor's back and his hands exploring every shift of bone and muscle as though they had never touched before.

"You might like your legs about me, as well," Thor suggested.

Loki did so, fitting them about Thor's waist, the added curl to his hips letting Thor go even deeper and the noise Loki made when he did was high and breathy and Thor needed _more._ He straightened his arms, rising up so he could increase his speed, hips pumping steadily as Loki began to tremble beneath him. Loki's arms had fallen away and his hands went to his hair, shoving clumsily at it and only succeeding in messing it further.

"Thor... ah, yes, that's so good, I want this forever. You feel so good, don't stop-"

Loki's muscles were clenching down around him, tight and smooth and grasping and Loki was shaking and panting until with a sharp cry he came, body jerking in a harsh rhythm and Thor fucked him through it, drawing it out. It was almost painfully hard to hold himself back in the face of Loki's pleasure, but he was not willing to let Loki's first time be over so soon. So he clenched his teeth and fought it back and when Loki shuddered into stillness, Thor was moving within him.

At first Loki simply lay there, staring up at Thor through bleary eyes, but even before his breathing could grow calm it was again growing sharp. The room had become heated and heavy with musk and something sweeter and Thor felt half-drunk and already Loki was moving with him. His legs untangled themselves and came down to the bed, feet planted wide apart to support him as he raised his hips, positioning himself so that Thor could thrust straight in, fast and hard and when Loki came again he so nearly took Thor with him.

"Would you care to change positions? You could ride me, perhaps," Thor suggested. There was no way he could last through another of Loki's climaxes and he was eager to learn what Loki would do once he was in control.

" _Yes,_ " Loki said, his voice so rough and eager that the soft mewl of loss he made when Thor pulled out had Thor shaking.

He moved quickly to his back and Loki was astride him just as swiftly, swinging one long and shapely leg over him and taking Thor's cock in his hand, teasing himself with it as Thor had done before sliding down, his lips falling open in a silent cry as he was filled.

Loki's motions were lithe and sinuous, the long curve of his spine rippling each time he lowered himself. Thor managed to restrain his own motions, eager to watch Loki fucking himself upon Thor's cock. He seemed not to know what to do with his hands, for they were everywhere: on Thor's lips, his chest, tangling in his own hair, running sensuously over his cheek.

"Mmmm. Oh, more... Thor, I need more. I'm so close, already..."

His elegant motions gave way to hurried, wanton bouncing on Thor's cock and Thor reached up to take hold of his hips, holding them together as he began to thrust upwards, driving in each time Loki slid down.

Loki fell forwards, his hands above Thor's head and his hair hanging down in a dark veil, blocking out all existence but the two of them, face to face behind it. Loki's hips worked frantically, chasing his climax, and Thor matched him, hands on Loki's ass, taking in the shift and coil of the taut muscles.

"Yes... oooh, oh darling, give it to me, don't stop, please don't stop," Loki gasped into his ear, and then he froze, squeezing Thor _so_ tightly in sharp erratic bursts, panting "ah... ah," with each and how much was the feel of it and how much were those intoxicating cries he did not know but he was coming too, blessed release filling him as his achingly taut balls jerked harshly, filling Loki with his seed.

"Loki, Loki," he panted.

"Yessss," Loki answered in one long hiss.

Thor had barely caught his breath before Loki was demanding more.

 

Thor went downstairs one morning (or what they had decided to call morning, anyway, the time after they woke up) to find Loki standing in the doorway, looking out. There was still snow upon the ground, but the solid wall blocking them in was gone. He said nothing as he approached to put his arm around Loki's waist and press his lips to the thin shoulder.

"I suppose this means it's time for you to go," Loki said.

"I cannot stay forever. My family will be worried about me."

"Of course."

"Would you guide me back to where you found me?"

Loki sighed and nodded.

"But perhaps not today," Thor whispered against his skin.

That, at least, got him a small smile.

Thor had never before known that he was having goodbye sex. It was bittersweet, almost painful in the awareness that each thing they did would be the last time. Their motions were frantic, grasping, desperate that if this was the end that they milk from it all they could.

The next morning Loki led Thor on a long tramp through the snow, coming to a halt at a small outcropping of rock. "That crevice there," he said, pointing. "You were collapsed halfway out of that."

Thor turned to him. "Loki, I-"

"No. Not that, I don't want it." Loki turned away without a kiss, without a smile, and if it weren't for the quiet choked sound he made Thor might have thought he didn't care.

 

***** 

 

It did not take long to wiggle his way through the gap in the rock, his frame slightly thinner than before. The moment he entered Asgard the Bifrost glimmered into existence before him and then he was home.

His parents made a great deal of him, as did the entire rest of the court, and even though he had, in the end, returned from his hunting trip empty-handed, his father decided it was time for him to marry.

"I have been thinking on which houses would be best for us to ally with," Odin said one evening.

"Are there any you would consider that are not already allied?" Thor asked.

"There are some with which it would be more advantageous to renew our friendship than others," Odin explained, and Thor tried to chase away the surge of disappointment he felt at his father's words.

It would not go. For months, Odin talked and planned and then emissaries began to go back and forth, leaving with portraits of Thor and returning with portraits of suitable matches, none of whom had blue skin and red eyes and a smile that promised the most wicked pleasures. Thor rejected them all in turn. Eventually Odin would be forced to cast his gaze to Jotunheim, no matter that the two houses remained hostile from the war.

At last one day Odin summoned him to the throne room and sent away the guards. "Walk with me, Thor," he ordered.

Thor took his place at his father's side and they began to circle the immense chamber.

"You are very picky, my son. Oh, you have every right to be, but the fact remains."

Just as Thor was opening his mouth to answer, the great doors flew open and Laufey stalked in with Loki trailing behind him.

"Odin, All-Father, I demand justice for my realm," Laufey announced. "Just look at the state of my most precious child."

That _most precious child_ stood quietly, a studiously bland expression on his face. Indeed, he would have looked the very picture of innocence, if only he did not also look so much like an illustration from the book on reproduction Thor had been given when his voice began to drop.

"An Aesir took advantage of my sweet Loki's first heat, no doubt full of honeyed lies to charm his way into my innocent child's bed, only to abandon him cruelly in this condition."

Thor found himself unable to speak, unable to do anything but stare at Loki and try to avoid letting his jaw go slack. Loki, in turn, carefully avoided Thor's eyes.

"What would you have of me?" Odin demanded.

"I would have the filthy seducer hunted down like the beast he is, and I would have him make an honest spouse of Loki."

"And if this man cannot be found?"

Laufey looked at him coldly. "War."

"You said you didn't go into heats!" Thor burst out.

Laufey spun upon him to stare down with burning eyes.

"I believe if you think about it more carefully, you'll remember that I didn't _actually_ say that," Loki said delicately.

"Thor," his father growled.

"Father," Thor managed.

"And I was about to get you a nice Alf."

"I don't want nice. I want Loki."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOTD- Atelier des Ors, Lune Feline EDP
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki sank into the plush chair by Thor's fire and began picking at his nails. "That worked out well," he said idly.

"Well? Even now my mother is weeping that I am to be wed too quickly for her to plan so much a flower garland for the throne room."

"I don't see why she can't."

"Because it's not the season and while she can coax them into bloom with her seidr it takes more than the half hour we have been given to dress. Speaking of which, you ought to be dressing."

Loki shrugged and stayed where he was. "She'll get over it when she sees her grandchild that much sooner. Just think, she'll have to wait only three months instead of ten."

Thor's mouth went dry. "Three months?"

"Give or take a week. Why? Aren't you pleased?" One hand went self-consciously to his waist.

"I hadn't... I mean, I did not expect it quite so soon. I thought there would be more time to get to know one another before all our time was taken by a babe."

"You know, Thor, I really think you're overreacting. I mean, sure, it'll take you a few hours to build it a pen, but once that's done-"

"A pen?" Thor gaped.

Loki blinked at him. "Where do the Aesir usually keep their children?"

"You mean the nursery, I suppose, but it's not really considered a place to keep them so much as a place to care for them."

"Well, how long will it take you to build that?"

"It's not something to be built. It's a room. I suppose my desk can be moved into the library and the study made over."

"You have your own library?" 

"A small one, but yes. To keep my favorites, so I can have them nearer to hand than the great library. Did you not?"

Loki shook his head. "Our library was slowly dismantled after the war, book by book. Vellum is sturdy and their pages were needed for more practical purposes." He stood and went to stand at the window, surveying the broad western plains. Thor followed and stood behind him, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist and resting his chin on his bare shoulder.

"I am nice, you know. Or I can be," Loki said abruptly.

"You can be very nice. But what makes you bring this up?"

"You said you wanted me instead of someone nice."

_Oh._ Thor pressed a kiss to his shoulder before answering. "I did not mean to cause offense. You are many things beyond merely nice. Would it help to know that in the months since my return home, I have countered every name he proposed to me? Soon he would have turned to your house."

"Is that what I was to be? A last choice, when no real choice remains?"

"I would have spoken for you if he had not offered me your name. I thought it would be easier for him if he thought it his idea. It's different for those who remember the war. Your father must be the same."

"Mmm. That is true enough," Loki allowed.

"Nor have I forgotten that this was strategic," Thor added softly.

Loki turned in his arms, their faces a scant inch apart. "Your realm can hardly refuse to reopen trade after today."

"And where Asgard leads, other realms will follow."

"As always."

"Is that the only reason?" Thor asked quietly. "I will not refuse the wedding but I would go into it knowing the truth."

Loki fidgeted and looked away, and Thor thought again of how it was easier to get an answer from Loki when he asked something other than what he really meant.

"I do hope you will find happiness here," he went on as though unaware his question had gone unanswered. "Of course you must be comfortable most of all. If these chambers do not suit you, I will have others prepared."

"No. These... these suit me very well."

Thor kissed him again. "As you wish."

*

The ceremony was just as might be expected. The feast afterwards Thor thought somewhat lacking, though the kitchens had accomplished something prodigious considering the time restraints they were operating under, but the Jotunnar in attendance seemed to eat as though they had never seen such bounty. Thor realized with a pang that the younger ones likely hadn't. Thor saw his mother watching them surreptitiously and he leaned over to Loki.

"Rest assured that trade will begin quickly. My father can resist many things, but my mother's compassion is not among them."

Though Loki gave no acknowledgement beyond a slight nod, it was not many moments before their chairs seemed closer.

Thor had hoped Laufey's ire would be mollified by the wedding, but he still glared every time he caught Thor's eye. "Don't worry. Jotun parents are fiercely protective. He will accept it in time," Loki whispered.

"But I did nothing you did not wish," protested Thor.

"Oh, he knows. It's why he didn't try to kill you." Loki punctuated his words with a loud crunch of carrot.

The feast trailed to an end in the early hours and when Odin rose to his feet everyone, even Laufey, followed. Odin and Frigga, followed by Thor and Loki, escorted Laufey and his party back to the observatory.

The quiet footsteps behind them proved to be kitchen servants, carrying plates and serving dishes laden with food. "As the haste of the wedding precluded the proper delegation of your people from attending, it is only suitable that a feast be brought to them," Frigga said. She managed to sound slightly embarrassed, as though to suggest that Laufey would be doing her a favor in taking it.

He bent his head in acknowledgement. "All-Mother."

Loki received the farewell embraces of his family and farewell obeisances of their nobles. The two kings nodded coolly to one another while the queens, forward-thinking, nodded more warmly.

 

"That was kind of her," Loki said when they were alone.

"She is kind," Thor answered.

"You know, when the realms speak of you, it it is always to praise you as a worthy son and heir to your father. Yet it seems to me there is much of your mother in you, as well."

There was something in Loki's voice that made Thor think this was a test of some sort, but he had no answer to make but the simple truth so that was what he gave. "I do hope that is so."

Loki said nothing, but a minute later he slipped his hand into Thor's.

"Are you tired?" Thor asked, solicitous, when they reached their chambers. He had always hoped for a lively wedding night, but the well-being of two depended now upon Loki's health and comfort.

"I am. And I think I want more to eat."

"I keep a bowl of fruit in my chambers, if that would satisfy?"

Loki nodded.

There was a narrow table on Thor's balcony and they sat together while Loki ate a pear and watched the lightning Thor called to amuse him.

Thor was not sure what to wear for bed. They had spent no more than an hour in their clothing during the whole of their forced confinement, but now Loki seemed hesitant to undress and Thor had no wish to discomfit him with his own nudity.

"I can return to the balcony while you change, if you wish," he offered.

"No. It's just... I look different now, but as I will never look the same I suppose I had best get used to it." Loki stripped quickly after making his answer, as though afraid if he did not hurry he would not be able to go through with it.

And it was true, he did look different, and not only in the lush swell of his belly. His torso had thickened slightly, a new layer of fat to serve as a last hedge against famine, and where his lovely blue skin stretched tightest there were thin silvery ribbons.

"May I touch you?"

Loki's nod was hesitant and Thor met his reluctance with reverence. He sank to his knees and pressed his lips to one of the gleaming lines, finding it even silkier than the rest of Loki's skin. He looked up to find Loki's lips were tight and his gaze averted.

Loki," he whispered. Loki's eyes came down to meet his own. "You are radiant."

Loki made no answer to that, but Thor felt a ripple through his heart as the tension eased from Loki's face. Loki reached down and drew him to his feet. "Let us rest. I am tired."

"Of course."

He fell asleep to the scent of Loki's pear-sweet breath. He woke to Loki's lips.

He had shifted onto his side with his back towards Loki, and those soft lips were now trailing along his flank from his ribs to his hip. He gave a soft sigh of enjoyment to show that he was awake, and gentle hands coaxed him down onto his back.

Loki remained where he was, moving forwards only enough to take a nipple into his mouth, teasing it alive before rising to his knees to reach the other. There was a new urgency in his touch, not the desire-spurred haste Thor remembered so vividly, but a need to communicate something for which he could not find the words. If that was how Loki wanted them to be, Thor would grant it. In time the words would come. For now, it would be enough to answer Loki's kisses with his own tender caresses. Loki had his hands planted on the bed as he leaned over and Thor rested his own upon them, stroking the delicate wrists with the pads of his thumbs.

He did not linger long. He must have been watching and waiting, for the moment Thor's cock had stiffened enough to rise from where it had lain thick and heavy on his leg, Loki was moving. It was impossible to remain silent when the wet heat of Loki's mouth took him in, making him gasp at the abrupt pleasure of it. Loki bobbed his head, dragging the tight ring of his lips up and down Thor's cock. He had become fully hard almost in the span of a single breath. Oh, how he had ached for this, all those lonely nights filled with the memory of how Loki touched him, how Loki responded when he touched him in kind...

Thor gave a sob of complaint when Loki broke away. He felt the bed shifting and then the pillow was unceremoniously pulled out from beneath his head. He frowned and was opening his mouth to speak when determined fingers pressed against his lips to silence him. He waited, puzzled, through the rustling of linens and more shifting about. Then those hands were on him again, tugging him close, urging him up. He went where he was moved and found himself straddling Loki, who sat leaning against the headboard. His knees were outside Loki's thighs and his hips were pulled forwards until he was again sliding between eager lips. Loki had positioned himself perfectly for Thor to thrust into his waiting mouth and only then did Thor understand how very much he had missed it.

Loki's mouth was sweet and slick and somehow its heat never failed to take him by surprise. It called to him, the temptation to slide forwards, right into his throat, until he was buried to the root, but he did not. Loki had very happily received him like that before, a teasing challenge in his eyes even when he choked himself upon it, but that was not for tonight. Instead Thor moved with shallow motions of his hips, keeping his strokes slow and tender. He slid his fingers into Loki's hair, cradling his head between his warm wide palms. Loki's tongue was velvet against him and when he began to suck Thor's eyelids fell shut in bliss.

He opened them to find it no longer dark. A soft glow shone from every piece of glass and metal in the room as though reflecting a fire. When he looked down he found Loki looking back up and their eyes remained locked as Thor pressed slowly back in. They glittered in the dim light, their usual crimson darkened to burgundy. His pale lips were stretched tight, almost white from tension, and Thor ran a finger over them.

The room was silent save for their breathing, Thor's grown harsh and rough, Loki's still soft but the speed betraying his own arousal, and the slick sounds of Thor's cock sliding in and out, in and out, the noises like the tide of a summer sea. That was where he would take Loki, a cottage on the shore where they might be alone a while before the babe. He smoothed Loki's delicate brows, ran his fingers over the raised lines on his forehead, and wondered when it was he had fallen in love.

When his orgasm neared Loki's fingers bit into his hips, urging him to greater speed. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensations that were threatening to overwhelm him. His motions began to stutter and the wet sounds filling the room were soon drowned out by his own moans and harsh ragged gasps. Loki's mouth was so hot, so wet, it was impossible to hold back and a shout burst from his lips as he felt the first pulse of spend shoot from him.

Loki tightened his lips and swallowed, the extra suction spurring Thor even higher, until his closed eyes were filled with white. He had kept his silence as Loki had wanted but it was impossible now, and Loki's name poured from his lips in cry after cry of pleasure.

By the time his climax ended Thor was in imminent danger of collapsing, so he settled back onto his heels and leaned forwards, his forehead against Loki's, catching his breath and allowing his racing heart to quiet as he began to think of how he wished to reciprocate. He began by drawing Loki into a kiss, their first since the wedding, his lazy tongue seeking out everything he remembered. Loki tasted of Thor, all salt and musk, and beneath it there still lingered the last sweetness of his pear.

"Thank you for the light. It was very nice of you to remember that I could not see," Thor said.

"Told you so," Loki answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOTD- Zoologist Bat
> 
> Enjoy!

They were woken - far too early, or possibly far too late - by a child's thin wail.

Loki pulled a pillow over his head. "Don't you people have boarding schools for unwanted children?" he griped from under it.

"That _unwanted child_ got you out of Jotunheim. And he's only four months old," Thor pointed out as he rose.

A grumble followed him into the nursery where Modi was fussing in his cradle. Thor smiled as he picked up the squirming baby. "Bring him here, Thor," he said under his breath.

"Bring him here, Thor," Loki called.

"He needs changing," he called back. "Do that first," he added quietly.

"Do that first."

Thor managed to keep his fond laughter soft enough that Loki would not hear. He cleaned and changed Modi with sure hands and wrapped him in his favorite blanket before carrying him into the bedroom. Loki was ready, leaning back against the headboard with a bunch of pillows behind him. Thor placed Modi in Loki's arms and he settled down instantly.

Loki kissed his head, kept warm by a tiny cap, and ran a tender fingertip over a tiny eyebrow as their son ate with gusto. "I have never seen such a greedy and ill-favored creature in my whole life. He eats like a pig and he looks like seaweed."

"He eats like a happy and healthy baby, and he looks like leaves in springtime."

Loki snorted. "I have never seen springtime."

"The new leaves are of such a pale green they look as though they are made of precious metals. They are beautiful, as is our son."

"Seaweed."

"You know, you're going to have to stop talking like this once he begins to understand."

"All the more reason for me to get it out while I can."

Thor laughed and kissed him.

Modi ate himself into sleepiness and Thor scooped him up to return him to his crib. Thor settled him safely on his back and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Thor! Now I'm wide awake," he whispered.

"Thor! Now I'm wide awake."

Thor returned to the bedroom with a smile very different from the one he had given Modi.

"I suppose you want some help with that?"

"You could at least have the decency to wear me out. It's your fault, anyway, getting me knocked up."

"Ah, yes. That. It is truly amazing how I accomplished such a feat entirely by myself. But tell me, how shall I exhaust you?"

"I want to be seen to," Loki answered, flopping dramatically onto his back and spreading his legs.

"I can do that."

Loki pointed to the dresser where they kept their oil. "And get that."

The spark of anticipation that had flared up when Loki said his usual words now burst into flame. For all his grumblings, Loki was fiercely protective of their child and adamantly refused any offers of assistance they received. It meant they were perpetually exhausted and limited themselves to faster ways of satisfying their needs. It had been months now since they had sacrificed the precious time to this, and by the time he reached the bed he was already almost fully hard. Loki was in a similar state, his lovely prick full and flushed a dark violet, his lovely folds plump and glistening.

Thor set down the bottle and put one knee on the bed to lean over and give Loki a seeking kiss. "Can you shield our noises?"

Loki nodded and Thor felt the seidr shimmer over him. He was becoming more attuned to his husband's magic, though he had no words to describe the sensation; the nearest he could get was to say that it felt the way the aurora looked. Loki, too, was growing sensitive to Thor's power; more than once when Thor had called Mjolnir to his hand, he had looked up to find Loki approaching as well. Thor was certain that this meant something, that it meant a great deal, though he was still working out how best to pose the question to his still-cagey husband.

Thor liked to start with his mouth – with such a silvertongued lover, it seemed only right – and he climbed into bed empty handed. He started with Loki's cock, savoring the sharp cries earned there before moving on to the long, low moans elicited by his probing tongue, soft, relentless. He waited until Loki was squirming and cursing before he continued to his destination. The tight muscle was already beginning to relax, well-trained as it was in these intimate arts. Thor circled it with the tip of his tongue, flicked at it teasingly, painted broad stripes as far as he could reach, before licking slowly inwards.

"Oh, Thor," Loki murmured. He reached down to tangle his fingers gently in Thor's hair, cradling his head. "Thor, if only you knew how that feels..."

Thor rather suspected he did know, as Loki was particularly skilled at this himself. "Mmm," he rumbled.

He was also sure that he could do this his whole life and never get used to it, the way the taut ring eased beneath his attentions, letting him slide deeper inside, burying his tongue in delicate and fluttering muscles, how they too softened until he could lick in and out with no resistance at all.

Loki's fingers tightened their grip. "Thor, please."

Thor chuckled. "You have to let go first," he pointed out. His hair was set free and he rose up to get the bottle, slicking his fingers efficiently before settling back to his task.

Loki murmured wordless noises, his body shifting luxuriously as Thor gave him one finger, then two. His eyes had fallen shut and his face spoke of intoxication. Thor twisted and scissored his fingers, drinking in the sensation of Loki's body opening, welcoming.

The stretch came with the third. Thor stared, unblinking, as the violet-flushed skin went almost white as he slipped his ring finger in beneath the others. Loki's face went tense with strain and Thor leaned forwards to lick his cock, fluttering his tongue against the delicate frenulum until Loki was moaning and kicking at him. "Come on, Thor," he panted. "Hurry up."

"I love it when you get impatient for me," Thor told him. Whatever answer Loki might have made was lost in a choked cry as Thor slid his lips around the head and sucked firmly just as he added the fourth finger that Loki always claimed he didn't need and Thor knew quite well he did.

Loki's motion became constant and sinuous as Thor pressed in and out, fucking him with his fingers. "Ah, Thor... mmm, mmm... Norns, I said hurry u- _ah!_ "

Thor gave a low chuckle. "Mmm-hmmm," he rumbled around Loki's cock. It was dripping salt and musk upon his tongue and it was so difficult to stop, even for something he wanted even more. He crawled up the bed, leaning down to meet Loki's seeking lips. Loki loved these kisses, the taste of himself inside Thor's mouth, and his tongue made two broad sweeps before he let Thor go. He reached down and guided himself inside.

There was some difficulty at first as there had not been since the first few times, back in their little escape on Jotunheim. It had not taken long for their bodies to grow accustomed and perpetually ready and Thor realized abruptly that it had been months since they had done this. He eased in slowly, smiling at Loki's frustrated grumbles and ignoring his impatient kicks. Thor was determined to make every second of this perfect for him whether he liked it or not. For all his complaints his eyes were falling closed and his lips falling open each time Thor pressed in just that tiniest bit more, no more than half an inch at a time, making them both wait for what they most wanted... and then they had it. Thor was fully inside him, skin to skin, and however often he had lost himself in Loki's body it was still something akin to magic to be buried within him... within his love. Thor had stopped shying away from the word when he spoke to himself, despite Loki's reluctance.

Loki's voice drew him from his thoughts. "Thor... oh, Thor, I had almost forgotten..."

Thor leaned down to kiss him. "So had I. I give you my word, I will not let us forget again."

"Mmm. Mmm, yes," Loki murmured.

Thor pulsed his hips, not yet willing to draw back, just letting them enjoy the extra bit of pressure as he rained kisses down on Loki's face. He waited until his urgency grew to boiling before he began to slide out, back, back, until the head of his cock was tugging at Loki's rim.

" _Hah!_ Oh, I love it when you do that."

"I remember."

The second thrust was easier, and the third easier still. Loki had quit urging him to speed, content now to enjoy what Thor was giving him, and Thor was going to give a good deal before this was finished. After such a wait, it was only right. He fucked almost lazily, languid slides in and drowsy slides out. Loki's body was moving beneath him, hips rolling with Thor's, arms around Thor's back, stretching towards the headboard, curling towards his face, and Thor's name in every breath.

Twice Thor had to pull out and wait for his blood to cool before he could continue. Each time, Loki heaved an exasperated sigh and reached for his cock, grinning when Thor slapped his hand away. "But you love to watch when I do that," he pointed out.

"Exactly why I need you to not do it right now. Just give me a minute." That got him another grin and Loki reaching for _his_ cock. "That's no more helpful."

"I know."

After two breaks he could not bring himself to stop again, finally increasing his speed and the vigor of his thrusts. Loki moved his legs up to circle Thor's waist, the extra curl to his hips making it easier to go faster as Thor drove into him. He was making ecstatic little cries and trying to shove back the hair that clung to his sweating face, hands clumsy with desire.

Thor was close, near the point where he couldn't hold himself back, and he was just about to reach for Loki's cock when suddenly his cries became sharp and piercing and Thor stared, rapt, as Loki came, his seed like liquid opals on his rich blue skin. For all the pleasure they both found in this, neither had managed to climax just from being filled, and the thought of it was enough to set Thor off, the tension inside him bursting forth in a blinding release.

Loki was sweet and sleepy afterward, his body limp and sated as he cuddled up against Thor's side. "I didn't know you could do that. It was wonderful," Thor said, his voice reverent.

"Neither did I," Loki yawned.

There was that shimmering as the sound-wards came down, giving Thor an agreeable shiver across his skin. With Loki in such a state there could hardly be a better time to ask. He gathered his courage. "What does it mean, Loki? How we are beginning to feel each other's seidr? It's not mere proximity, for I cannot feel my mother's..."

He had chosen his timing well. "You know what it means," Loki whispered into his shoulder.

Thor turned his head to the side and pressed his lips to Loki's softly gleaming hair. "Yes. I do."


End file.
